Hey you I love you!
by Diego athor
Summary: Yo namaku adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, aku tinggal bersama kedua adikku dan ayahku, di samping itu kadang 2 teman perempuanku sering datang menginap di rumahku yaitu Rukia Kuchiki dan Sode No Shirayuki. Read more... klik here


**Title: Hey you... I love you!**

**By Diego Athor**

**Disclamer: Tite Kubo**

**Pair: Ichigo x Rukia**

**Note: jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan mohon di kasih saran karena saya author baru **

**Jadi mohon bimbingannya**

Ichigo's Pov

Yo namaku adalah Ichigo Kurosaki, aku tinggal bersama kedua adikku dan ayahku, di samping itu kadang 2 teman perempuanku sering datang menginap di rumahku yaitu Rukia Kuchiki dan Sode No Shirayuki. Mereka berdua sering kabur dari rumah, karena mereka memiliki saudara yang terlalu mengekang, yang bernama Byakuya Kuchiki dan Senbon Sakura.

Kisahku dimulai di pagi ini...

"Hoi Ichigo bangun! Ini sudah pagi!"

"Mhhh…. Sudah pagi ya?! Aduh kepalaku pusing sekali." Kataku sambil bangun dan menggaruk-garuk kepala.

"Oy Ichigo! Ayo cepat, ini sudah jam 6 pagi. Kau mau terlambat lagi kali ini?!" Ajak Shode no Shirayuki 

"APA SUDAH PUKUL 6?!" Teriakku kaget. "Hei Rukia kau keluar dulu sana, aku mau ganti baju." Kataku lagi, sambil buru-buru membuka baju. Setelah aku selesai membuka baju atasku, aku kaget ternyata Rukia tak kunjung keluar dari kambarku dan malah berdiri di saat aku ingin melepas celana.

"Eh kenapa kau tidak keluar?" Kataku sambil sedikit agak berteriak karena kaget dan tentu saja aku malu sekali. Bagaimana jika aku sudah membuka celana saat Rukia masih berada di kamarku?

"Ah iya iya maaf, aku akan keluar." Barulah dia keluar saat aku mulai agak sedikit membentaknya. Bukan bermaksud untuk marah, hanya saja ini sangat memalukan ketika aku berganti pakaian ada wanita di hadapanku.

Setelah aku selesai mengganti pakaianku, aku langsung turun dan mengambil roti yang ada di meja makan.

"Ohayou Ichigo-Nii?" Sapa Yuzu saat aku sampai di meja makan dan mengambil roti yang ternyata itu adalah milik Yuzu.

"Ah gomen Yuzu aku sedang buru-buru!" Aku meminta maaf karena telah mengambil sarapan Yuzu.

"Tapi kan….. huh." Yuzu yang kesal namun tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya itu hanya cemberut saja, tapi karena aku sedang terburu jadilah aku tak ambil pusing dan segera bergegas. Namun aku heran melihat keberadaan Rukia, jadilah aku menunda keberangkatanku dan bertanya pada Rukia.

"Oh iya, Rukia! Aku lupa mau menanyakan ini, kapan kau datang ke rumahku, bukannya semalam kau tidak menginap?" tanyaku heran karena aku baru sadar bahwa Rukia sudah ada sejak aku ingin mengganti baju.

"Sebenarnya aku datang pagi sekali. Karena nii-sama sedang tidak di rumah dan aku juga bangun terlalu pagi, jadi aku langsung saja ke rumahmu." Jawab Rukia sambil menjelaskan bagaimana dia bisa berada disini.

"Lalu siapa yang membukkan pintu?" Tanyaku yang penasaran bagaimana dia bisa berada di dalam rumah jika dia datang pagi dan di rumah belum ada yang terbangun.

"Mmm… Sebenarnya aku masuk lewat jendela kamar tempat aku sering tidur di rumahmu hehe," jawabnya sambil tertawa renyah.

"Kau ini kan dari keluarga yang terpandang, tapi kenapa harus masuk dari jendela? bagaimana jika ada tetanggaku yang salah mengira kalau kau adalah maling?" Kataku agak mengomel karena dia selalu saja melakukan hal yang aneh.

" Maaf, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi." Katanya sambil menunduk menyesali perbuatannya yang nekat itu.

"Hah! Ya baiklah kali ini aku maaf kan." Kataku tak tega karena melihatnya seperti itu. Dasar dia itu selalu saja membuatku tak tega.

"Arigatou Ichigo." Rukia pun langsung tersenyum manis saat mendengar aku telah memaafkannya. Dan aku pun baru ingat bahwa aku sudah telat sekali, langsung saja aku pergi meninggalkan Rukia dan berlari.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku langsung menuju kelasku yang ada di lantai 2. Ya lebih tepatnya kelas 2-1. Disana adalah kelas yang berisi orang nomor satu. ya artinya kelasku itu berisi anak-anak yang memiliki kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. seperti murid dengan peringkat satu di sekolahku dalam pelajaran fisika adalah Ise Nanao, lalu di pelajaran biologi ada Isane Kotetsu, di pelajaran matematika ada Kira Izuru, dipelajaran sejarah ada Momo Hinamori dan di pelajaran olahraga adalah Hisagi Shuhei, dia juga terkadang selalu mengikuti lomba di luar tim basketnya dan membawa pulang Thropy. Misalnya pada kejuaraan sepakbola, kendo dan juga karate. Tidak hanya dibidang pelajaran saja yang nomor satu, tapi perempuan paling seksi juga ada di kelasku yaitu Rangiku Matsumoto dan geng berandal nomor satu di sekolahku yang dipimpin oleh Madarame Ikaku dan beranggotakan Abarai Renji, Hozukimaru, Tengen Myo dan Iba Tetsuzaemon.

Pagi ini dimulai dengan pelajaran biologi yang dibimbing oleh Unohana sensei. 

"Hari ini kita akan melanjutkan pelajaran kemarin tentang makhluk hidup dan minggu depan kita akan mengadakan ulangan untuk materi ini, jadi persiapkan diri kalian." Jelas Sensei memberi tahukan padaku ah lebih tepatnya seluruh murid.

"Kenapa tidak bulan depan atau tidak tahun depan saja, Sensei?" Celetuk salah seorang murid yang bernama Ikaku. Lagi-lagi dia membuat onar dengan berkata seperti itu kepada Unohana-Sensei.

"Baiklah untuk Madarame-kun aku akan uji tahun depan, bagaimana?" Tuh lihat Unohana-Sensei mulai tersenyum aneh yang pastinya punya maksud lain. Tapi dasar Ikaku, karena dia bodoh jadi mana akan tahu.

"Bai-" Lihat saja, dia malah mau meyetujui yang bahkan dia sendiri belum tahu maksud dari Unohana-Sensei. Untunglah ada Renji yang segera meyadarkan Ikaku.

"Hei, kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kalau tahun depan, berarti kau tidak naik kelas, bodoh!" Setelah Renji berkata demikian seketika itu Ikaku berpikir dan mulai mengerti maksud dari kata Unuhana-Sensei. Dasar dia itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa. Terkadang kelas ini memang nomor satu tapi bisa terlihat bodoh juga ketika ada temanku itu.

"Oh iya ya, kadang kau ini pintar juga ya, Renji. Baiklah Sensei minggu depan saja."Kata Ikaku yang telah mendapatkan kesadarannya. Dia itu lemot sekali sih. Benar-benar, aku tak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa masuk di kelas ini. Membuat bingung saja.

"Dasar botak bodoh." Hah lagi-lagi mereka memulai perkelahian. Seperti anak kecil saja mereka itu.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Rambut ekor landak?"

"Memang dasar kau botak bodoh, sudah dengar?"

"Kau menantangku ya?"

"Aduh…. aduh…. Hoi lepaskan tanga-" yare-yare mereka benar-benar akan melakukan perkelahian di saat Unohana-Sensei masih ada di kelas. Apa mereka bodo? Mereka itu.

"Kau ingin bertengkar di dalam kelasku?" Nah apa kataku. Unohana-Sensei mulai mengeluarkan aura-aura yang tak mengenakan. Biar mereka yang merasakan itu. Bodoh.

"Ma…maaf Sensei aku tidak bermaksud begitu tapi….au…au..au…" Aku melihat Unohana-Sensei memegang bahu Ikaku, tampaknya itu terlihat bertenaga. Pasti sakit. Aku tak berani membayangkan bagaimana menjadi Ikaku hahaha.

"Tapi apa?"

"Ah…hahaha tidak…tidak…tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ikaku sambil meringis. Nampaknya dia kesakitan. Dasar idiot sekali dia itu. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa aku mempunyai teman sekelas yang begitu bodoh.

"Baguslah." Unohana-Sensei pun akhirnya melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari bahu Ikaku. Namun tampaknya Ikaku masih terlihat kesakitan. Tapi aku tak peduli dan tak mau ambil pusing.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran olahraga. Ketika aku selesai ganti baju aku menemukan sebuah kertas di lokerku, entah dari siapa aku tidak tahu dan ini agak membuatku kesal.

******aku tunggu kau di kantin saat jam istirahat nanti**

Hanya berisikan satu kalimat? Tanpa nama pengirimnya? Hah siapa sih? Otakku langsung berpikir apakah ini surat tantangan? Tapi dari siapa? Mana ada orang nantang tanpa nama? Tapi mungkin saja. Baiklah aku akan menerimanya. Memangnya aku ini takut?!

Saat jam istirahat aku pun menunggu orang yang meletakan kertas itu. Aku menunggunya di kantin, sambil bertanya kepada teman sekelasku yang kebetulan lewat, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tau siapa yang meletakan kertas itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada suara wanita yang menyapaku.

"Hai Kurosaki-san! Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya wanita itu. Tapi sepertinya aku kenal dia. Ah iya dia kan wanita yang ada di kelas sebelah bernama Tobiume.

"Aku sedang mencari orang yang meletakan kertas tantangan ini." Aku menjawab sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas yang aku remas dan sudah berubah menjadi seukuran bola kasti.

"Memang apa isinya? Boleh aku tahu?" Tobiume pun mulai penasaran. Huh kenapa dia sangat ingin tahu sih. Tapi aku kasih tahu saja deh, mungkin saja dia tahu orang yang mengirimkan kertas ini.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk datang ke kantin dan menunggunya. Namun sampai sekarang aku tak kunjung melihat orang tersebut. Tak ada nama pengirimnya pula, aku jadi tidak tahu siapa dia." Aku malah bercerita panjang lebar gini sih. Kenapa aku melakukan ini huh. Aku sendiri bingung. Tapi sudahlah, aku sudah terlanjur mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya orang yang mengirim surat itu adalah aku." Eh apa maksudnya dengan mengatakan bahwa yang mengirimkan suratnya adalah dia. Kenapa jadi tidak masuk akal begini. Kenapa wanita yang menantangku? Apa aku sedang sial? ck

"Eh… Apa maksudmu tobiume?" Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya sih.

"Sebanarnya aku ingin sekali makan denganmu. Hari ini aku masak banyak loh…" katanya

"Tapi kenapa mendadak? Dan kenapa harus lewat surat singkat begini sih?" Tanyaku yang sedikit agak kesal. Kalau ingin makan bersama kenapa harus mengirimkan ini, merepotkan saja.

"Itu karena kita berbeda kelas dan juga di kelasmu ada Hitsugaya dan juga Hinamori, aku tidak mau mereka berdua tau." jelas Tobiume dengan muka yang apa itu? Kenapa mukanya terlihat merona seperti itu? Apa dia demam. Ah terserahlah.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan makan bersamamu. Tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa? Mukamu terlihat merah, apa kau sedang sakit atau sejenisnya?" aku mengatakan gal itu karena memang mukanya merah, ku pikir dia terkena demam atau apa.

"Ah… hahaha… Tidak… Tidak… a..ku…aku sedang sehat kok." jawabnya dengan agak gugup.

"Ya baiklah kalau begitu. ayo" kataku mulai mengajaknya.

"Mau makan bersama dimana?" tanyaku.

"Bagaimana kalau di bawah pohon sana?" Jawab Tobiume sambil menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang ada di dekat kantin. Ya memang disana tempat yang menyenangkan juga.

"Ya baiklah." Jawabku menyetujui ajakannya.

Ketika kami sedang berjalan menuju bawah pohon itu aku merasakan seperti ada orang yang sedang mengawasiku dari belakang. Namun saat aku melihat kebelakang aku tidak melihat sosok mencurigakan atau apa pun mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

End Ichigo's pov

Dari kejauhan seorang wanita sedang mengepalkan tangannya di belakang punggungnya seperti ingin melampiaskan dendam. Dangan mata yang agak menyeramkan dia memperhatikan dua orang yang baru saja duduk di bawah pohon yang agak ramai itu.  
Kenapa dia merasa begitu kesal dengan mereka, apakah mereka berdua mempunyai salah dengannya?

**To be continue**

Mind to review...

Kritik dan saran no flame


End file.
